The Other Sister
by TwilightLily21
Summary: This is before the story of the famous Harry Potter. This is the time of the Marauders. Calla Evans, younger sister to both Petunia and Lily Evans. This is her life, her story, and her legacy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so feel free to comment on any suggestions I should do. Sorry for any grammer mistakes

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowlings, the only thing I own is my OC.

* * *

Calla POV 

I was setting the table when I heard Lily come into the Kitchen. "Mother, Father, there is two letters!" she happily exclaimed. Turning around I see her red hair askew, falling out of her pony tail. Before I could ask her anything Petunia rushes into the room just barely missing the edge of the table. 

"What! Let me see!" Lily gently hands over the letter and Petunia rips it open, reading it quickly before looking at me in horror. "What? What is it Petunia?" My eyebrows furrowed. 

"No, no, no! I will not allow this school to make a freak of both my sisters!" My eyes widened. "What!" Quickly grabbing the letter from Petunia before she crushed it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lily now getting impatient snatches the letter out of my hand and reads aloud. 

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ms. Calla Evans

Cokeworth, Midlands

England, Great Britain 

Dear Ms. Evans, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31. 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

"Calla you got accepted into Hogwarts! This is just absolutely wonderful! You're going to love it there with all the magic and…" Her voice faded out. I was still in shock, looking over at Petunia she was as well. Her mouth slowly curved into a scowl before storming out of the kitchen and to her room, slamming the door in the process. 

TIME SKIP 

I looked around Diagon Alley still amazed by the magic and beauty of it. Lily was currently looking intently at the required supplies list 

Supplies List for 1st Years 

\- Uniform

\- Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

\- One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

\- One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

\- One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

\- Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

\- Books

\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

\- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

\- Other Equipment

\- 1 Wand

\- 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

\- 1 telescope

\- 1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. 

"Come on Calla! We still need to get you a wand and pet. Ollivander's wand shop is right over there." Lily rushed off leaving me holding all the bags. I grumble before slowly following after her. Walking into the shop I look over to see Lily standing by a friendly older looking man. "Ah, Ms. Evans I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here." 

"Hello." I quietly respond. He smiles before turning and walking to a gigantic shelf of boxes. "Come with me, we'll see about getting you a wand" The first wand I'm given is an Oak wand with a Unicorn hair core, 11 inches, and bendy. 

I look over at Lily, she nods reassuringly. "Go ahead and give it a gentle wave" Ollivander tilts his head waiting. I hesitate for a second before waving it. The glass cabinet besides up shatters, sending the glass flying everywhere. I flinch and look up sheepishly. Ollivander just smiles and moves on getting another wand. 

I try about 5 more before I'm given a Willow wand with a dragon heartstring core, 12 inches and sturdy. As soon as Ollivander gives it to me, I know this is the right wand. 

He smiles. "Ah! Following after your sister I see. Willow, very good for charm work." We pay for the wand before bidding goodbye to Ollivander. "Alright Lily, I get you're excited but if I don't sit down my arms are going to fall off." 

She looks sheepishly at me. "Alright I'll take the bags, head into the pet shop and pick out a pet." I hand over the bags, and head into the shop. I am immediately greeted by the barnlike smell of the owls and the loud croaking of toads. 

Not really knowing what I want. I wander around looking at all the different types of animals before I find a beautiful hazel owl named Cassara. I cautiously pet her with my hand. She gently nudges my finger with her beak. I smile "Alright Cassara, it seems like I'm going to take you home with me." She happily hoots. 

I pay for her before heading back outside to meet up with Lily. 

The day is finally here, September 1st. 

I nervously wring my hands together. "Darling, it will be fine. You will do great and have so much fun." My mother smiles. "I'll miss you." She laughs "Once you get to Hogwarts you won't even think about me. Plus you'll have Lily there with you. Just don't forget to owl me every week ok?" 

I nod before hugging her tightly goodbye, taking my sister's hand and following her onto the Hogwarts Express. We find an empty compartment and put our stuff up right as the train is leaving the station. We sit down to read. Right then a bunch of chatty girls walked into the compartment. "Lily! It's so nice to see you again, how was your summer?" 

I didn't really feel like socializing so I quickly stood up. Not wanting to be rude I said "Lil, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom before we head out." She looks over from talking with her friends "Ok, do you want me to come with you?" I quickly shook my head. 

"No, its fine I saw it when we were getting on the train." I smile reassuringly. "Alright but try not to wander around too much you might get lost." She nods, continuing her conversation. I quietly grab my book and close the door. I head down the hallway. Most of the compartments are filled, so I keep heading down until I make it into an empty compartment. 

As I open the door to head in, I'm not watching where I'm going as run straight into a guy heading out. "Whoa!" Hands grab at my arms to keep me from falling back. I look up into hazel eyes of a messy black haired boy. I stare for what feels like a minute before quickly bending down and picking up my book. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking and I just ran straight into you. I'm sorry." I look away. He laughs, "Its ok, no harm done. I'm James Potter and you are?" 

I smile, "My names Calla Evans." He looks shocked for a minute. "Wait, are you by chance Lily Evan's sister." I nod hoping that isn't a bad thing. "I know her, I didn't know she had a sister. I've never seen you around before." His eyebrows furrowed. 

"That's because it's my first year going to Hogwarts." I explained. "I'm 2 years younger than her." He turned his head slightly "You guys don't really look similar." I frowned slightly. 

"Is that a bad thing?" He blinked and quickly shook his head. "No, no don't get me wrong. Why aren't you with her now?" I looked down. "All her friends crowded into the compartment and I felt sort of left out since I didn't know anyone and they just kind of ignored me." He frowned, before smiling. "Well then you can come join me and my friends in our compartment." I hesitated. 

"They're really nice, I swear." He jokingly put up his right hand. I laugh. "Alright." He grabbed my hand before leading me down the hall to the 4th compartment on the right. 

He opened the door and there were 3 other boys sitting inside. A handsome boy with shoulder length black hair, a scrawny mousy looking boy, and another handsome boy with sandy hair reading a book. "Guys, I want to introduce you to Lily's little sister Calla." 

The boy reading looks up. "It's nice to meet you Calla, I didn't know Lily had a sister." I nodded "Yea, I'm two years younger than her." The boy with long hair now paying attention to us pointedly looked at our conjoined hands. "Whoa Prongs, snatched up a girl already?" I frowned at that statement and pulled my hand out his grasp. James frowned at this but ushered me inside so I was sitting between him and the Sandy haired boy. 

Pointing at the black haired boy. "The annoying kid over there's name is Sirius Black." Pointing to the sandy haired boy next to me. "That's Remus Lupin." Pointing at the last boy. "And that is Peter Pettigrew." I smile. "It's nice to meet you all." They smiled and started a conversation about something named Quidditch. Not feeling like asking what that was I continued reading my book. 

I had a feeling I would enjoy my time at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the crazy long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own my Oc Calla

* * *

Calla POV 

I guess I must've fallen asleep as I awoke to my shoulder's being lightly shaken. I slowly open my eyes to see James leaning over me. I had to blink a few times to moisten my eyes so I could get used the lighting. James began speaking once I got my bearings, "You should get changed, we're almost at Hogwarts." 

I looked around noticing all four boys had already changed into the uniform. I nodded, grabbing my bag with my change of clothes and heading to the bathrooms. I quickly changed and headed back. But just as I made it to the compartment door my path was blocked by a boy. 

His face although handsome was ruined by the scowl planted upon it. He pushes past me, "Get out of my way mudblood". His voice full of anger and annoyance. I frown, shaking my head lightly I open the door and am immediately drawn to the window. 

I see the vast black lake before rising into a huge castle. Lily would constantly describe it to me but it was nothing compared to seeing the real thing. James smiled at me before scooting over allowing me to sit down. All too soon the train stopped and we gathered our stuff heading off onto the boats. 

Since there were only allowed to be 4 people per boat Peter and Remus went to a different boat with a nice looking boy introduced as Frank Longbottom. I looked down nervously as the boat slowly sailed through the lake. Sirius nudged me "What are you looking at?" 

I look up, "Lily told me about the ginormous squid that lives in the black lake." James smiled "The squid won't bother us, we're perfectly safe on the boat." I nodded, still not quite convinced. 

James must've noticed because he grabbed my hand reassuringly. I only hoped it was dark enough so he wouldn't catch the heavy blush on my cheeks. Soon enough we made it to the other side of the lake. We were immediately separated since first years had to go in last to get sorted. Lily found me before she headed in and wished me luck. 

I could hear the loud chatter from outside the big doors of the great hall. Professor McGonagall was talking us through the ceremony when the doors opened, signaling our entrance. We slowly filed in, I kept my head down. I could feel my heart pounding. 

Professor Dumbledore said a few words before a chair was placed in the middle of the hall and Professor McGonagall brought over the sorting hat. After it starting singing I tuned the rest out. Professor McGonagall's voice snapped me out of thoughts, "Calla Evans". 

Everyone was staring at me so I assumed I had missed the first time she called my name. With my cheeks burning I stepped up to the chair and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat on my head. "Ah, another Evans. I can see you are kind at heart. You care greatly for your family. Hm loyalty, courage, knowledge. I can see no other house but… 

GRYFFINDOR! 

Instantly the Great Hall was filled with cheering. I could see James, Sirius, and Remus jumping up waving me over. I immediately looked down at the ground quickly walking over the the boys. 

The rest of the sorta ended fairly quickly and the feasting began. They had so much food I couldn't decide what to eat. By the time I finished I was completely stuffed. Sirius and James got into a fight about who got the last cream pie, "HEY! Give that to me." instead of answering, James swiftly smashed the pie into Sirius's face. 

I burst out laughing and the look on Sirius's face told me I better run. "Uh, look at that the feast is ending." Everyone laughed at the scared look on my face. The feast was truly ending and we headed out of the great hall and toward the common room. I was fascinated everything i saw, especially the moving staircases. I almost missed the password to get past the fat lady portrait. 

James sat next to me on the common room couch. I was just thinking back to how this day had been the most magical day ever. Figuratively and actually. Eventually almost everyone had filed out, either to go to bed or catch up with their friends. 

James finally broke the silence. "Pretty cool huh?" 

I smiled, "Pretty cool isn't even close to cutting it. This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It's nice to be a part of something, back where I lived I was always overlooked by people and treated like a freak. I don't know why but I never could make friends and I would always hang out with Lily until she met Severus and got the letter to Hogwarts." 

I looked down in embarrassment. I felt a finger gently lift my face up. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Anyone who tries to mess with you will be  
messing with me. Sirius and Remus too, they've taken a liking to you." 

He sounded so sincere so I smiled at him before bringing my attention to the crackling fire.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave reviews or pm me personally.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Sister Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OC Calla.

* * *

Calla POV:

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off signaling I have 30 minutes to get ready. I quickly hopped out of bed, grabbed fresh robes, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth before heading down to the common room to meet with Lily. She was patiently waiting for me by the lounge chair. "Calla! Are you excited for your first day? What does your schedule look like?" 

I blinked before digging into my bag to find my schedule. "I'm super excited but I'm really nervous. My schedule is..." My brows furrowed. "Where is it?!" I started frantically searching my bag unable to find the slip of parchment Professor McGonagall gave me the previous night. 

"I swear I placed it in here." I was interrupted by a hand holding out my schedule. "Here I have your schedule, I accidentally grabbed it last night." I looked up into the smiling friendly face of James Potter. I blushed lightly before muttering a thank you, grabbing my paper, and headed with Lily to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. 

I was so nervous, I had grabbed a small pastry before heading to my first class Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall I said a quick goodbye before heading to my first class. Before I knew it we were dismissed to head to our next class. I was finding this all so fascinating. 

"How was your first day?" Lily's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes brightened as I began to tell her about my day. Lily was listening intently."That sounds great! I'm sure mother will be so happy to hear about it." 

I gasped. "I totally forgot about writing to mother!" I quickly finished my dinner and headed out of the Great hall. I didn't realize I didn't know where I was going until I was completely lost. I started to freak out a little until I heard footsteps approaching. 

I let out a sigh of relief at seeing the friendly face of Remus Lupin. "Calla? What're you doing? This is the hallway leads to the dungeons." His brows furrowing. "I got completely lost. I forgot to send my letter to my mother and then I didn't ask Lily where the owlry was and..." I continued to blabber on and on. 

Remus's eyes widened. "Woah! It's alright, I can show you where it is. Follow me." He led me the correct way to the owlry in a comfortable silence. 

I took this time to fully analyze him. He had a quiet look about him but he still came off as very handsome and a little mischievous. But as I look closer I notice he had heavy dark eye bags as if he hadn't been sleeping. And I noticed small little pink scar lines across his face. I furrowed my brows in confusion. There were so many. My curiosity was burning. 

"Here we are." Remus's voice surprised me as I didn't notice we had arrived. "Thank you so much Remus!" I quickly found Cassara and wrote my letter, 

Dear Mother, 

Oh it has been positively amazing here! I've already made many friends. I was placed in Griffindor just like Lily and you were right. My nerves disappeared as soon as I talked with a few people! I have already successfully gotten lost but my kind friend Remus found me. I miss you all so very much. Tell Petunia I'm sorry and I will always love her. 

Much love,

Calla 

I gave Cassara a treat and sent her on her way. 

I smiled at Remus as he led me back to the common room. Thanking him once again before heading up to go to bed. I was unaware of the eyes of a certain boy following me.

* * *

James POV:

The train ride started out as usual with Sirius bickering. I got up deciding to take a quick walk. "I'll be right back" I barely got halfway down the corridor before a small blond haired girl ran into me. 

"I'm so sorry!" She looked up and I saw her bright green eyes. I smiled. "It's perfectly fine. I'm James Potter."

She smiled back, flashing her perfect white teeth. "I'm Calla Evans." My eyes widened. "As in Lily Evan?" She nodded. "I never knew she had a sister. She just shrugged. 

"Shouldn't you be with her right now and not wandering on your own?" She looked down "All her friends are in there and I feel left out." I smiled gently. "You can come sit with my friends. 

She protested quietly but I gently steered her. I opened the door for her before introducing her to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She sat next to me a little uncomfortable not used to us. But once Sirius and I started arguing over quidditch she relaxed and ended up falling asleep. A little later we got up to change into our uniform and I woke up Calla so she could change as well. 

Her eyes upon seeing the caste filled with so much fascination and excitement. Before I knew it the train had completely stopped and we were boarding the boats. I noticed that Calla would not take her eyes off the black abyss next to her. 

Sirius noticed this too as he asked her "What are you looking at?" She rubbed her arm "Lily told me a huge squid lives in the lake." I laughed quietly. "Don't worry Professor Dumbledore makes sure it won't mess with us." She nodded but I still saw her wide frightened eyes flicker down. 

I acted before I could stop myself. I grabbed her had in a way I hoped was reassuring. She looked up and smiled. Soon we had reached the other side and Professor McGonagall was ushering the first years a different way then us. Sirius and I quickly found Remus and Peter before heading to the Great hall. 

Once everyone was settled in the hall The first years entered following Professor McGonagall. I was Calla in the back of the line with her head down. I lost my interest in the ceremony until I head Calla's name called. 

She was not paying attention until her name was called a second time in which her cheeks darkened with embarrassment. She quickly walked up to the chair and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on her head. I was almost on the edge of my seat in anticipation. It felt like forever before the sorting hat declared "GRIFFINDOR!" The whole table jumped us and cheered. Sirius, Remus, and I quickly waved her over. 

When she sat down her cheeks were still bright with embarrassment but she had a huge smiling face. As the feast started to end I went to grab the last cherry pie and Sirius reached for it as well. We started to bicker about who should get it before I decided to just smash it into his face. A giggle was released at that. Sirius glared at Calla with a mischievous look. Her eyes widened before she blubbered out a response. 

This sent all of us into a fit of laughter. We then left the Great Hall to head to the common room. Calla was lost in her own trance with her eyes racking the walls. She barely noticed that we had stopped at the portrait. I followed her to a couch and sat next to her. I sat with her as she thought until the common room was almost completely empty. 

I decided to finally break the silence. "It's pretty amazing isn't it. "She smiled at me. "Amazing isn't even close." She looked down before telling me how at her old school people treated her like a freak and she felt like she didn't belong. 

This made my blood boil. I gently lifted her face with my pointer finger. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Anyone who tries to mess with you will be messing with me. Sirius and Remus too, they've taken a liking to you." She smiled in thanks before bringing her attention to the now crackling fire. 

Eventually we headed to bed. I noticed a piece of parchment left and opened it to see Calla's schedule. I grabbed it before I continued heading to bed. I said saying a brief goodnight to the boys. But as soon as my head hit the pillow I had fallen asleep. My eyes snapped open to the annoying ringing of an alarm clock. I grumbled not wanting to get up. 

I almost fell asleep before i remembered I had Calla's schedule and she'd probably freak out when she couldn't find it. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a fresh uniform, brushed, grabbed the slip of parchment and rushed downstairs. I could see Calla frantically searching through her bag. 

I tapped her shoulder. "Here Calla you left it last night." She let out a sigh of relief, muttered a thank you and rushed out with Lily. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I had gotten a bunch of homework but I was to lazy to do it so I ended up playing a game of exploding snap with Sirius and Frank Longbottom. I was distracted when I saw Calla walk into the common room with Remus and headed up the girls stairs. I quietly swore when the cards exploded in my hands. 

I looked up at the boys before ginning "Rematch?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Feel free to message me if you have any questions or recommendations of things I should improve on or you want to see.

Also should i do more chapters in James or anyone else's POV?


End file.
